The present invention relates to an adjustable two layer cymbal structure, particularly the distance between an upper cotton piece and a lower cotton piece are adjustable so that different sound fields from different vibration ways are provided.
In general, an elevated copper cymbal frame (1) is only locked with a single copper cymbal (2) (see FIG. 1, a prior art copper cymbal frame with a single one copper cymbal is illustrated). Once knocking the frame, only one beautiful sound is generated from the copper cymbal.
In another design, a pedal type copper cymbal frame is provided. The upper and lower copper cymbal are collided to one another so as to generate two different sounds which are possible resonant or not resonant. As the distance of the two copper cymbals are adjusted, the resonance of the two copper cymbals are adjusted. In general, the copper cymbal frame is installed with a lower copper cymbal support for supporting an lower copper cymbal and an upper copper cymbal support for supporting an upper copper cymbal. In this designed, the position of the upper copper cymbal is adjusted by adjusting the upper copper cymbal support. In the operation, the butterfly stud on the upper copper cymbal support must be adjusted and then the upper copper cymbal support is moved to a proper position. Then, the butterfly stud is adjusted. Only the position of the upper copper cymbal is adjusted, while the position of the lower copper cymbal is not adjusted. Furthermore, the adjusting work can not be performed in playing so that the whole sound effect is not preferred. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel copper cymbal structure, in which the distance between two copper cymbals is adjusted rapidly and conveniently. Moreover, the copper cymbals can be embodied in a general high copper cymbal frame so as to present a convenient sound effect.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable two layer cymbal structure, wherein an adjustable spring is added at a lower side of the rotary seat of the adjustable seat for resisting against the adjustable seat. The rotary seat is adjusted upwards conveniently, rapidly and easily, and thus a preferred sound effect is achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable two layer cymbal structure, wherein the supporting pillar is tightly fastened to the cross section of the positioning rod cover and a further connecting rod is further added so that various ways for installing copper cymbals are provided.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an adjustable two layer cymbal structure. An adjustable spring is added at a lower side of the rotary seat of the adjustable seat for resisting against the adjustable seat. The rotary seat is adjusted upwards conveniently, rapidly and easily, and thus a preferred sound effect is achieved. Therefore, the prior art copper cymbal frame can be installed with a two layer copper cymbal or a two layer copper cymbal and a single one copper cymbal.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.